Quantonian Aeronautical and Space Exploration and Reconnaissance
The Quantonian Aeronautical and Space Exploration and Reconnaissance (QASER for short) is a planet and space science company founded on the basis of developing schematics to assist with air and space vehicles. This company is also designed to work with Meteorology, Astronomy and Military affairs. The company was founded during The Second Great War originally called the Quantonian Aeronautical Division this helped with the development of the CC-45 Interceptor as they focused on working on Aerodynamics and air based engines. On the 07/06/1950 they began to invent space based satellites such as the first ever satellite called Terakir-1 named after the scientist in charge of the project Melrania Terakir, Melrania was awarded heavily for her success as the first scientist to successfully manage the launch project. This gave Q.A.D the opportunity to change their title from the Quantonian Aeronautical Division to the Quantonian Aeronautical and Space Exploration, from there they focused on space based technology. Such technology started off with basic satellites, to eventual manned space missions, to the first space walk and then eventually on 15/06/1980 the first ever manned mission to the moon Ralon which orbits Gleron. On the 16/02/2100 the Quantonians set up a permanent moon base facility designed for research and mining Helium-3 and other elements. The advanced mining for Helium-3 Leads to advancement in fusion power generations creating generators which leave no nuclear waste. Due to setting up a base on the moon the Quantonians were able to discover a new material called Ralonite, a blueish metal with similar properties to gold and silver leading to a new generation of advanced circuits, this leads to a technological Quantum Leap and empire science increased 10 fold. On the 18/02/2176 QASA had multiple outposts on each planet and moon within the Derinsaru System. Due to wanting to explore deeper and to save resources they coordinated with the Quantonian Empire Government into creating a new science/military space division designed to explore and colonize new worlds, this was the creation of the Quantonian Empire Space Colonial Division, This is so control and order is maintained on claimed planets beyond the home system and so space travel becomes more efficient. It was until the beginning of The First Interstellar Independence War that they added an extra wording to the title renaming it to the Quantonian Aeronautical and Space Exploration and Reconnaissance as they began putting heavy focus on space based surveillance technology thus lead to the new age of security. The QASER was formed and is heavily funded by the Quantonian Empire, they have opened many gateways of air and space technology which has helped the Quantonian race for many generations to come. The QASER HQ is based in the capital city of Zerkonia however they have company facilities in nations such as Snowroka, Smithsa, Wong Chee, Nien and the Test Synthetic Island. The QASER company is also the one who ran the operation on building the International Space Elevator in the Quantonian Empire controlled nation of Sorta. The extra "And" in the name leads to an awkward sentence but its grammatically correct.